Princess and Pirate
by jade the moogle
Summary: Sun Shang Xiang is told that she must marry within the next six months! Can the man of her dreams win her before her time is up? GanNingShangXiang pair. BAHAHAH iam back in business!
1. memories of the sun

A/N: this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me...I am humble...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DW4 or the characters in the game. There I said it, are you happy now? *cries*  
  
~ ~ ~ Memories of the Sun ~ ~ ~  
  
The kingdom of Wu was tranquil enough in the minds of the people. But for the Sun Family and the generals that followed them, it was everything but peaceful. Many things were going on between them and the other kingdoms, and the tension was starting to show on many a face.  
  
The Sun family consisted of Sun Jian and his sons Sun Ce, the eldest, and Sun Quan. Sun Ce was chasing Da Qiao, one of the Qiao sisters. The other sister, Xiao Qiao, was attracting Ce's childhood friend, and Wu strategist, Zhou Yu. Sun Jian also had a daughter, the lady Sun Shang Xiang. She was a tomboy through and through. It was rumored that she was a better fighter than both her brothers and father combined. Yes, she was beautiful too. The fire and beauty attracted many men. Including Liu Bei of Shu, and Gan Ning, the former pirate. Two great men in their own right. To both men's dismay, the princess was oblivious to romance and didn't notice them trying to gain her affections.  
  
"Shang Xiang!" The two Qiao sisters came running to their 'other sister' and wasted no time in pouncing on her.  
  
"Oomph! Hey Da, Xiao...Uh, could you PLEASE stop doing that!?" Sun had just been training before the Qiao's spontaneously appeared, so she was wearing one of her battle outfits. (The one with the shorts dudes) Her hair had grown longer, about elbow length, because her brothers kept calling her a she-male. Sweat was forming on her face, and she was melting in the extreme heat.  
  
The three females of the Wu kingdom went off to talk about who knows what. Probably who the latest person was who embarrassed themselves trying to get a date with one of them. As they left the field, they caught a glimpse of someone watching them from on top of the hill by the cherry blossom trees.  
  
~ Lalalalalala  
  
Gan Ning was lazily spread across his bed, sleeping like he hadn't in a week. He would usually end up sleeping until well after noon, train some, then wander around the castle aimlessly, and repeat the whole cycle time after time. His schedule had been interrupted some lately, when he found he needed to almost constantly watch the Wu princess.  
  
Gan Ning's mental alarm clock set off, and that meant she was training. With almost animal-like speed, he was up, dressed, bathed, and outside watching Sun train. Ning didn't know what was going on with him lately. Whenever he saw Sun, his heart would beat faster, his kneed would buckle, and he would BLUSH! 'Pirates don't blush...' he thought.  
  
"Why am I, the great Gan Ning, afraid of talking to a girl?" He mumbled, his eyes transfixed the Lady Sun. "Sure, she's pretty, no, that's an understatement, smart excellent fighter, and she's always really nice to me." Instantly a picture of Sun smiling at him popped into his head, causing his face to turn red.  
  
"Aarrgh! This really is annoying me!" He shouted, as he mentally kicked himself for causing his red face.  
  
When Ning first came to Wu, everyone was afraid of him or didn't trust him. He was almost executed because someone made up a bunch of lies about him. But Sun was there to defend him. She personally caught the idiot, and he was then killed.  
  
Ning remembered the night after the incident like it happened five minutes ago.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Why did you defend me Lady Sun?" he asked. They were standing on a balcony, above the lake in the back and were looking at the sunset.  
  
A/N: not much of a cliffy, but I'm getting used to the idea of this. REVIEW OR YOU WILL REGRET IT. Just kidding. About the regret it stuff. Not about the review. Please review, it will get better if you do. 


	2. what if you're wrong?

A/N: I would just like to thank my first reviewers!  
  
Blue Viper: I like your story a lot too. Please just bear with me on the pairings. I thought it would be interesting to see what would happen if they were paired together. Thank you for reviewing dude! Yes...dude, you're a dude, he's a dude, she's a dude, we're all dudes! That's a song you know.  
  
Mr. Liz: I will update mine if you update yours. Your story is great as well. I like your pairing. I'm very curious to see how you will overcome their boundaries in kingdoms. Here's your reward for updating...another chapter. REVIEW OR PAY THE CONSEQUENCES!!! Dude...  
  
Beautiful Beast Trainer: The pairing was something that I hoped would end up being what Gan Ning people want. Since I don't know whom he marries or if he does at all, and my favorite character is ssx, it seemed like fun. Plus I have two study hall periods per day. Hahahaha...keep reviewing!  
  
Josh: I hereby swear that I will not stop writing this story in the middle of it. If I do you are free to yell at me. I have study hall anyway, so I write when I don't have homework. Which is usually never. High school is easier than I thought it would be.  
  
Disclaimer: What more do you people want from me! NOTHING IN THIS FIC IS MINE EXCEPT THE PLOT!!!!!!! *Suffers breakdown*  
  
Chapter 2: What if you're wrong?  
  
=============================================================== Last time:  
  
"Why did you defend me Lady Sun?" he asked. They were standing on the balcony looking at the sunset.  
  
"Why? I don't know why really. I guess I just had a feeling that it wasn't you. I hate it when people are wrongfully accused. Even though you were a pirate, I can' help buy trust you." She responded. She turned to face him, and their eyes met. "There's something about you that I can't quite place."  
  
They both looked back out at the red-orange sun for a while, so that they could gather their thoughts. Well, Gan Ning anyway. His trademark cocky laugh filled the air.  
  
"And what would that be princess?"  
  
"...I'll tell you later. Good night Gan Ning."  
  
Sun began to walk to her quarters when Ning said, "Good night, Lady Sun."  
  
She turned around and stared at him. "Just Shang Xiang. No 'lady' or 'princess' or I'll beat you up!" Her cheeriness seemed to be coming back from the heavy conversation seeing as she was grinning so broadly it went ear to ear.  
  
"Well then, good night Shang Xiang." He repeated.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
"All right, I admit it...I..." he started.  
  
"You what Ning?"  
  
Ning nearly jumped five feet in the air he was so scared. When he caught his breath he looked up to see Da Qiao standing right behind him.  
  
"W...ah...I thought...weren't you with Shang Xiang just now?"  
  
"What are you talking about? You've been sitting up on this hill for an hour already." She informed him.  
  
"Ah gees...stupid memories! Make me miss my whole day!" He kicked himself mentally for the blunder.  
  
"And just what were you remembering? Some special time that was spent with the person you care about?"  
  
"How did you know, you're not psychic are you?" a skeptic look crossed his face at the thought she could read minds.  
  
'Not very bright off the battlefield is he?' She thought. "You just told me." Mentally she added, 'idiot'.  
  
"Arrgh...well, then if you're so smart, you figure out who it is!"  
  
"Sun Shang Xiang perhaps?"  
  
Ning didn't say anything this time, but his face sure did! Da knew she hit the target, but kept questioning for fun.  
  
"I knew it! You're blushing just because I mentioned her! What on earth do you do when you're around her then?" Da questioned.  
  
"I either head for the hills or attempt to act normal." He stated with an ashamed look on his face.  
  
Da paused a minute to think about what she just heard and what she already knows. Da did know that Sun liked someone who resembled her brother Ce in almost everything but looks. Gan Ning seemed to fit the bill. "I believe she likes you too Ning."  
  
At this comment, Ning's face flared up the color scale to an inhumanely possible color of red. He looked like a tomato.  
  
"Why don't you tell her Ning? Surely you're not scared?" Da always did love to tease people.  
  
"I'm not scared!" This was just an effort to hide his truthful side saying that it was true.  
  
"I don't believe you..."  
  
"I'll tell her just to prove it!"  
  
'My goodness I'm on a roll today...' Da thought.  
  
It took a little while for Ning to realize what he just said, and what he meant to say. His pride had gotten in the way of his good sense, and he promised something he really was afraid, or nervous, of doing.  
  
When it dawned on him that he had been tricked twice in the same ten minutes, he vowed to think before he acted again. (I don't know about you guys but I said that to myself more times than I can count and it doesn't work)  
  
Da saw the realization hit Ning, while that devilish glint in her eye never faded. "No withdrawing in this battle Ning. Now you have to do it. If you want, I can help set it up, and make sure you're not interrupted."  
  
Gan Ning suddenly left all the names he had been calling Da in the dust. He stared up at her for awhile. "But what if you're wrong?" He asked, finally able to regaining the ability of speech.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, what if you're wrong?"  
  
"Wrong? About what?"  
"About Sun's feelings...has she actually told you who she...likes?"  
  
Da had to think about this one. "Well, no." She saw Ning's face go into a veil of deep despair. Quickly trying to cheer up the former pirate, she said, "but she HAS said that he reminds her of Sun Ce!"  
  
"But that could be anyone!" he saw the 'three guesses who' look that Da sent him and said, "Excuse me for my extreme stupidity! I didn't think I was like Sun Ce at all until you mentioned it!"  
  
~After a long unimportant conversation~  
  
"Well, we'll just have to find out if she returns the feeling about you Ning."  
  
"I can tell you one thing...I ain't doing it! You're her best friend; you have a better chance of finding out than me..." He stated flatly.  
  
"And if I fail?" Da questioned.  
  
"We'll just have to find out another way."  
  
They said their good-byes and left for their own quarters. The plan was, was that Da would get her sister to help out Ning in his little love struggle. They would then pester Sun over and over until she gave in. If she didn't, the sisters would have to do some snooping around. An incredible feat considering all of the guards around Sun and her things. Sun Jian had ordered it for some unknown reason.  
  
If all else failed, Ning would have to find out on his own...  
  
A/N: Another chapter done dudes! R&R and I will spare you my wrath. No seriously, review. I never thought I would be the one saying this... it's a happy feeling. I encourage all of you to write your own fanfics. It gives you a sense of accomplishment and power. 


	3. Marry WHO?

First off, I would like to thank my last reviewers. That means Darkmoonflute288, Blue Phoenix, Beast Trainer, Blue Viper, Nanashi, and Josh. Thanks and keep reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: pleeeeeease don't make me say this again...I DON'T OWN DYNASTY WARRIORS! JUST THE FREAKIN PLOT!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Marry WHO?  
  
After Sun had left the company of the Qiao sisters, she got a feeling that she was forgetting something. She shrugged it off and decided that she should take a bath since she had just bee training. While she was in the bath, Sun heard a knock on the door.  
  
"It's me," said the muffled voice.  
  
"Hold on a minute. You're welcome to come in and sit down on my bed while you wait."  
  
~A few minutes later~  
  
"What is it you wanted father?" Sun questioned. Sun Jian fidgeted with his fingers for a while before answering.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you've noticed all the extra guards around you lately, and I, um...what I'm trying to say is..."  
  
"Just spit it out already!" The king of Wu could tell that his daughter was getting very irritated.  
  
"I just want to make sure that you're ready and not going to keel over form shock..."  
  
"Daddy..." she put her hand on his arm, "There isn't anything on this world that can shock me. I'm the best fighter there is!" In truth she was getting nervous at what her father was getting so worked up about.  
  
"Well," he started, "Your brothers and I have decided that it is time for you to get married."  
  
Dead silence was all that came from Sun's mouth. Yep, she was that shocked; and confused.  
  
'Has he picked my husband for me? Or is he letting me find my own?" Seeming to read her mind, Sun Jian said, "You will be able to find your won husband of course." A look of relief passed across Sun's face at this great news. "However, you only have six months to find him."  
  
"Six months? So even if I find a guy, I'll barely know him when we get married!" Sun's screams could be heard halfway across the castle.  
  
~Sun Ce and Quan stood outside Shang Xiang's door, listening in, and both thought, 'Glad I'M not the one in there.'  
  
~Back inside~  
  
"Shang Xiang, please settle down! I know you're upset about this, but would you rather have Liu Bei as your husband!?" he yelled over his daughters screams. At that sentence, Shang Xiang stopped muttering incoherent curses, and stared open-mouthed at her father.  
  
"Liu...Bei? What's HE got to do with this?" she asked.  
  
"...He asked for your hand in marriage."  
  
"And what did you tell him?"  
  
"Ce was the one who handled that one, not me."  
  
"But don't you know what happened?"  
  
"I've been sworn to secrecy. Ask Ce about it."  
  
~Outside Sun's room~  
  
"Quick Quan run for the hills!" Ce shouted.  
  
"Why should I run? It's you she's going to beat up until she gets the answer."  
  
"True, but if she doesn't find me, she'll come looking for you!" Quan thought about this for a minute.  
  
Just as they were both about to run and hide, Sun Jian and Shang Xiang popped out and grabbed their collars. They dragged the brothers into Sun's room.  
  
"So brothers...tell me what you said to him. Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. I know you were listening. Talk." She stated sternly.  
  
"Quan interrupted, "Ce was the one who told Liu Bei the answer so he can tell you. I just stood, watched, and agreed."  
  
"Fine then, you have been spared my wrath. Ce...tell me what you said to Liu Bei." Ce gulped and decided he wanted to live and not die anytime soon.  
  
"It was like this," Ce started.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"My Lords, Liu Bei of Shu requests an audience with you," the messenger said.  
  
Sun Jian, Ce, and Quan all sat at the head of the throne room. It was decorated in red and gold and REALLY big. "Liu Bei?" was muttered all about the room.  
  
"Pop?" Ce asked, "Why is Liu Bei here?"  
  
The messenger added, "he only brought five bodyguards and someone he claims will be very helpful to us."  
  
'Not even his brothers?' Jian thought.  
  
"Father, I do not think it is wise to let him in." Quan advised.  
  
"I know. But he cannot harm us with only five bodyguards. Let him in." He said. The messenger immediately left to guide Liu Bei to the throne room.  
  
*A bit later*  
  
"So what brings the ruler of Shu here to our land of Wu?" Sun Jian questioned. Liu Bei had come into he throne room with his five bodyguards and someone they did not recognize.  
  
"My Lord Sun, I have a proposal to make," Liu Bei started. The unidentified man took over from there.  
  
"We are aware that your struggle against Cao Cao has started leaning in the direction of Wei. We would like to offer our assistance."  
  
Quan suddenly recognized who the man was. "Father, that is Zhuge Liang!"  
  
"Zhuge...Liang? The strategist?" Ce said with a shocked expression.  
  
Liu Bei smirked, knowing the services of his mastermind strategist would be hard to deny; and if they did, their kingdom would surely fall. "I see someone has finally recognized my strategist." Liu Bei said. "Yes, this is Zhuge Liang. Now, what is your answer?"  
  
Sun Jian finally stepped in and said, "Just what is it that you want in return? Money? Soldiers?" Curiosity finally got hold of the three Sun family males.  
  
"The Lady Sun Shang Xiang's hand in marriage of course." He stated matter-of-factly. Liu Bei stepped back silently so that his request had some time to sink in. To save time, let's just say that a snail travels a mile faster than their brains were working at that moment.  
  
Sun Jian was the first to respond. "What makes you think that I will give my only daughter to you?" He said. His words were dripping with anger however.  
  
Liu Bei seemed to find this funny, seeing as he had a glint in his eye. "Because, if you don't, surely you will succumb to Cao Cao and his massive army."  
  
The emperor of Wu seemed to consider his proposal, when the thickheaded Sun Ce stepped in for his sister's defense, and said, "Pop! You can't give her away! I won't let her be sent off to someone that I do not approve of!"  
  
Father and son met eyes and Jian understood what his son was feeling. Ce doesn't want her to leave him alone. Sure, he had Quan, but there was no one like the fiery Wu princess. There was no replacement for Shang Xiang, and if she were sent off, Cao Cao would defeat them even with Shu's help. Everyone would be missing something.  
  
Sun Jian nodded to Ce and said, "Thank you son, I understand now."  
  
He whispered instructions to Ce about what they were to do in this situation. Ce looked over to Quan, who had been completely withdrawn during this period of time and looked like he was in the dark on their plans, and acknowledged their decision. Quan nodded when he understood.  
  
Sun Ce faced Liu Bei and said with the most powerful voice he could muster, "My sister will NOT be treated as a bartering piece. She will have an opportunity to find her own husband. However, if she doesn't within the next year, she will be given to you. That is, if we have not defeated Cao Cao by then. The deal is off if Wei falls before time is up.  
  
Zhuge Liang whispered something to Liu Bei and then said to the rulers Wu, "Not a year. Three months."  
  
"Three months?" Jian said, "I think you mean ten months."  
  
"No, we do not. Five months then."  
  
Quan stepped in and said, "Seven months."  
  
Both Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang shook their heads.  
  
Sun Ce said, "Six months then, and that is our final offer."  
  
"Very well. We shall take our leave. I look forward to speaking with you again, Lord Sun Jian." Liu Bei said as he, his strategist, and bodyguards walked out of the room to return to Shu.  
  
Everyone stood there gathering his or her thoughts. The servants were deathly still, having seen a verbal sparring between two major superpowers.  
  
Jian suddenly remembered that there was a bunch of people in the room when the argument had taken place, and ordered all the servants to keep quiet and no one must know of what happened at all.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
At the end of the story, Shang Xiang sat there on her bed thinking about this new information. Ce sat next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Shang Xiang collapsed into her brothers' embrace, but resisted the urge to cry. She started to shudder slightly.  
  
"Pop, brother," Ce said quietly, "Could you give us a minute here?"  
  
Obeying his request, they left, giving their silent votes of confidence and luck to the princess. "Shang Xiang," Ce started, "Please try to understand that I know you wouldn't' be happy in a marriage to anyone outside of Wu. But, I also think that I said those things because I want you to stay here with me so I won't be lonely. Sorry, I was just being selfish..."  
  
"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Suns' sudden outburst was thick with emotion, and made Ce jump. "You were right Ce. I wouldn't have been happy outside of Wu. You weren't being selfish." In a joking voice she said, "I don't think I could stand being without your arrogant personality very long anyway."  
  
Ce smiled a genuine smile and said, "Thanks little sister."  
  
"You're welcome best bro."  
  
"So..." said Ce, who was getting that childish glint in his voice and eyes, "Have you picked anyone out yet?"  
  
"What if I have?" She, too, was getting her own humor back.  
  
"C'mon...didn't you say I was your best bro?"  
  
"Take a guess."  
  
"Zhou Yu?"  
  
"He likes Xiao Qiao."  
  
"Lu Xun?"  
  
"Too young."  
  
"Liu Bei?"  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
"Gan Ning?"  
  
Shang Xiang paused for a moment and said, "Don't know who he likes." Sun Ce knew he hit the target, but continued to ask questions just to be sure.  
  
"Can't you give me a hint?"  
  
"All right, all right. He reminds me of you a lot."  
  
'Yep, I knew it!' he thought. Just to be sure she didn't know what he was thinking, he said, "But there's no one like me in the world!"  
  
"There is brother, there is."  
  
"Well, I give up Xiang. I'm going to bed now. See ya later little sis!"  
  
"See you brother." After Sun Ce left Shang Xiang's company, he headed straight for the Qiao's room. He knocked on the door and said in a whisper, "Da, I've got it."  
  
Was that a good cliffy? Again review. I also won't be able to update until January sixth because I'm going to Florida to visit my evil grandma. She doesn't have a computer. However, You can expect a lot of new chapters when I get back! I would get you all souveniers, but I don't know all of you. If you have any suggestions to the story, put it in a review or email me at: sunshangxiang001@hotmail.com I hate the beach anyway. It's not a good place for pale gamers and otaku's like me. Too sunny. I leave the 19th so review before then or it will take a while for me to get your message. REVIEW. 


	4. take care of my sister

Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. Midterms came up right after I got back from Florida so I didn't have any time at all. I also had a minor case of writer's block. May if remind you all that if you have any suggestions to the story or how I should improve in writing I would be happy to receive them. Just don't put them in a mean way. I hate when people are all like, "your story sucks!" Or "learn to write idiot!" Gees that ticks me off.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own DW or the characters. They lived in like, the third century. That was a long time ago. I am only 15 years old. Sorry.  
  
Chapter 4: Take care of my sister!  
  
"You have it? Well done my Lord." Da said. "Well . . . come in! Don't just stand out there and let everyone in the castle know!"  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
Sun Ce entered to find a younger Qiao sister looking like she was going to burst form not knowing. As soon as Xiao heard Ce at the door, she jumped up off of her bed and stared at him like she was going to kill something or someone.  
  
"Relax Xiao. I'll tell you what I found out." Said Ce.  
  
So, he told them about now she flinched when he said Gan Ning's name and how she blushed when he said it. From there, Da told Ce about how Ning wouldn't ask her until he was sure that she returned the feeling.  
  
At this, Ce thought, 'Why is he scared of talking to a girl, when he's not scared of Wei's army?'  
  
~Speak of the devil . . . three days ago~  
  
Cao Cao sat on his throne awaiting the latest news of his spies in the Wu and Shu kingdoms. They had already informed him of the Lady Sun's soon-to-be marriage. To whom he did not know, but he would soon find out. Sima Yi had walked into the room, blue dress and all. (Sorry Sima Yi fans, I couldn't resist.)  
  
"My Lord, our spies have returned with great news. It seems someone who will surprise you has asked for the Lady Sun Shang Xiang's hand." He said.  
  
"Who is it?" Asked Cao Cao.  
  
"Liu Bei, of Shu."  
  
"What? Are you sure that's who it is?" Cao Cao's voice told everyone present that he couldn't believe it.  
  
"Yes my lord, I am positive. If I am correct . . . you are aware that we can use this to our advantage. I mean, she is the Sun family's daughter, and Liu Bei seems to have feelings for her. This is a perfect opportunity for us."  
  
"Very well. We will lead our troops in one week from now. Sima Yi, I leave it to you to devise a plan of action." However, Wu had some spies of their own in Wei.  
  
~Back in Wu~  
  
Sun Ce and the Qiao sisters had finished planning how to get Xiang and Ning together, and the little conqueror had commenced walking around with no aim whatsoever. Sun Ce had later found himself face to face with his childhood friend and strategist, Zhou Yu. "Sun Ce! Your father sent summons to all of the generals and officers in the kingdom!"  
  
"And . . . what am I supposed to do about it?"  
  
"You're a general too Ce."  
  
At the meeting, Ce was amazed to see that every general in Wu really was there. He decided to sit next to his sister so he could have some fun while waiting to begin. Just then, Sun Jian's voice boomed out over the officer's, "I'm sure you're all wondering why everyone is here at the same time. Now please listen. He paused until all of the talking that had been going on died down. "Now, we have just received word, courtesy of Zhao Fang, that Cao Cao is on his way here to wage war on us once again."  
  
All at once, they started talking again, and the room was filled with voices of disbelief. Most of the talking died down when someone shouted, "What do they hope to gain this time?" All of the talking ceased afterwards and all eyes were on Sun Jian. He said, "The prize they seek is my daughter."  
  
Shang Xiang stood against the wall like a statue when everyone turned to face her. Her father motioned for her to come forward and she did as she was told. Everyone's eyes followed her until she stood next to the emperor of Wu. He whispered in his daughter's ear, 'we need to talk.'  
  
Sun Jian turned to face the other officers and said, "Make a plan to defeat Cao Cao. We have four days before they are on the move. Report to me tomorrow afternoon. Zhou Yu, Lu Xun, I place you two in charge for now."  
  
The father and daughter made their way out of the room, and left for Sun Jian's private chambers. They entered the room and sat down on some chairs. Sun Jian watched his daughter as he put an arm around her. He drew her into a hug and petted her hair.  
  
"Shang Xiang. I don't want you to fight in this battle. It will only endanger you even more. So please, PLEASE, don't fight this time," he said with his voice shaking a little.  
  
When the Wu princess looked up, she could see that he was crying. He hadn't cried since her mother died. In a chain reaction (stupid female hormones. I hate em too) she started to cry and buried her face in his chest once more. Quietly, she said, "I promise Daddy."  
  
The tiger smiled inwardly, knowing that he was trying to protect his precious treasure, and not being a monster. His little girl was back again, and everything seemed like it was before.  
  
~ Next morning . . .  
  
Gan Ning woke up at his usual-unusual time and raced to the hill so he could watch Lady Sun train. To his dismay, she was not there. 'It's still kind of early. Maybe she just hasn't gotten out here yet. I can wait.' He lay out on the grass and started to think. (Shocking, I know)  
  
The former pirate was present at the meeting yesterday, and heard everything. For a moment his eyes caught hers, and he went up to her father later and asked if he could be her bodyguard in case anything went wrong. Jian had just smiled his all-knowing father smile and allowed him to do so.  
  
'I love her.' He thought, finally admitting to himself that he did, in fact, care for someone else. Just then, someone appeared out of the trees and said, "she's not coming you know."  
  
Ning jumped up and looked behind him to see Sun Ce. "What do you mean she's not coming?"  
  
"I mean she's locked up in her room, refusing to come out."  
  
"Why is she doing that? Wei isn't here yet and she is close to the castle at all times. Also, with me guarding her, she won't be taken by anyone. Especially Cao Cao."  
  
"Why don't you tell her that? Think about being in her shoes. Shang Xiang has only five and a half months left to find a husband, Liu Bei wants to marry her AGAINST her wishes, and now Cao Cao is starting a war just so he can kidnap her and use her to his advantage. I don't know about you Ning, but I would have run away or killed myself a long time ago if I was her."  
  
"But, how can I help her then, if being her bodyguard isn't enough?"  
  
"You tell her how you feel right now. That will give her reassurance, and a husband that's NOT Liu Bei."  
  
"But," Ning said.  
  
"No 'buts' Gan Ning, that's an order!" Ce grinned sheepishly, knowing that he backed Ning into a corner. Ning smiled back and said, "Yes my lord."  
  
As Gan Ning started to head back to the castle, Ce said, "Take care of my little sister!"  
  
Ning stopped, turned around and said, "She's safe with me."  
  
He ran with all his might that he bowled several people over in his rush. He didn't even say sorry to them, he just kept on running. "Whoa Ning, where's the fire?"  
  
Gan Ning stopped to see that Lu Xun was against the wall, apparently in his haste to dodge the oncoming pirate stampede. Lu Xun's hat was on the floor with a big footprint on the top and squashed against the floor like a bug.  
  
Ning's response was, "Can't talk now, gotta do something"  
  
What Lu Xun heard was something that sounded like, "talking cows, don't do nothing." The little Wu strategist was so confused, all he could say was, "Huh?"  
  
Ning continued his vendetta through the castle running past several more people and stopped only when someone said, "About time Ning."  
  
He put on the breaks and turned to see Sun Jian smiling, and leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "What are you talking about my Lord?" Ning questioned.  
  
"I mean, it's about time . . . son-in-law." Jian said with a triumphant grin on his face.  
  
Ning's jaw nearly dropped to the floor and it took him a while to regain his composure. 'Son-in-law? How does he know?' was all that went through his head for a couple of minutes.  
  
Finally breaking the silence, Jian said, "You don't have to explain. To tell you the truth, it's written all over your face where you're going."  
  
"It's really that obvious?" Ning seemed worried, so Jian said, "Only to those who know where to look. I've known for quite a while that it was you who was chasing after my daughter."  
  
"Well then I guess it is no big secret to the other officers as well . . ."  
  
"No, they don't pay that much attention."  
  
Gan Ning suddenly had a thought. "Would it be all right then?" he questioned.  
  
The king seemed confused for a minute. "All right? What are you talking about?"  
  
"If I can . . . um . . . grrr this is embarrassing . . . is it all right ifImarryyourdaughter!" Almost the whole entire sentence was blurted out like one word so Sun Jian had to think and take it apart to figure out what he just said.  
  
Sun Jian inwardly snickered. 'Finally he admits that he does love her.' "Of course it is! Did I not just call you son-in-law?"  
  
A look of relief passed Ning's face that was previously flushed with embarrassment. Sun Jian cam over to Ning and patted him on the back. He then whispered so quietly, so that only Ning cold hear, "Besides, you're a whole lot better than having Liu Bei as my son."  
  
Ning smiled, and left his Lord's company with a goodbye and continued his journey to the one place he had no idea what was going to happen.  
  
Once again, REVIEW. I will not update until I get 5 reviews for this chapter. So if I don't update for a while, you know why. You will bring in on yourselves. Review for another chapter. 


	5. finally updating!

I am terribly sorry that I have not been able to update as soon as I had hoped, but between my brother leaving for the army, and a string of computer failures, my writing progress has not been the top priority for a while. So after a long wait, I finally will be updating my story within a week or two. Again I apologize to anyone who has been dying to hear the rest of this story for a couple months or two. For all of you fighting scene lovers, the next chapters that I am currently writing include a huge battle.

AND NOW FOR THE REVIEW OF THE REVIEWERS!

**Jakusa**: you have been my most loyal reviewer and for that I will give you a Gan Ning plushie! But that's not all! You also get this nifty official campaign button! Don't you feel official? How many times did you review? Four, maybe five? But it's because of you that I got back into the writing craze and was able to get over my depression with my brother, so thank you.

**Nanashi 1523**: please don't rip out my spleen! I need that, and if you do, I won't be able to update and then everyone who reads this will be after your head! Anyway, thanks for the incentive to get me back on the road again.

**Darth Playa 90**: I am fully aware that Sun is not Sun Shang Xiang's first name. My fingers get terribly tired after typing or writing for so long, and I like to be lazy. So I just say Sun because I hoped everyone would catch on. Does this sound like I'm yelling? I'm typing this, and I'm like, "this makes me sound mean." But this is the only way I can think of describing it. So sorry, if it sounds like I'm yelling.

**Britt**: Yeah, I'm stubborn. But can you honestly say that you're not too? Like I said in that long paragraph above, there will be an update soon. Sorry for the inconvenience.

I'm thanking all of my reviewers for keeping me on the site at all, and the ones that I'm not replying to now, you will most likely get a reply when the next chapter comes up.

Jade


	6. Ning finally says it!

A/N: hey guys! I'm finally back with a vengeance! Sort of actually, since this is one of the last chapters I wrote before my year-long-and-running case of writer's block. I hope you like it since I wasn't really into this chapter as much.

Disclaimer: alright…you win…I'll stop trying to steal the paperwork saying that I don't own DW. I don't own DW. Or the characters. Or anything…

Ning finally says it!

Shang Xiang was sitting in her chambers, loafing around with Da and Xiao Qiao. There was a knock on the door and Sun said, "Just a minute!"

'I wonder who it could be?' she thought as she got up from her bed to open the door.

However, the ever-knowing Da said, "I'll get it Shang Xiang!" She winked at her sister, who instantly started giggling like a cheerleader who just got asked to prom.

She and Sun Ce had planned on Sun Jian stalling Gan Ning for a while so Ce could run to his sister's room, to the Qiao's that would be waiting nearby. They really wanted everything perfect for them. Seeing as Sun Jian REALLY didn't want to see his only daughter in Liu Bei's arms, he readily agreed.

Da opened the door to a panting pirate with his hands on his knees, and was keeling over slightly.

"You're late." She whispered. "What took you so long?"

He looked up towards her and said, "You knew I was coming?"

"Yessir."

"I'll get you for this Da Qiao! You set me up!"

Just then they were interrupted by Shang Xiang's voice. "Who is it Da?"

"Someone for you Xiang!" she replied.

Ning heard someone start walking from the other room and towards the doorway. Da winked at him as she went back to the room.

switch pov.

"Someone for you Xiang!" Da yelled back.

Shang Xiang got back up and threw Xiao a curious glance, when she smiled like Christmas had come early. Xiao immediately ceased her gleeful dance. Da motioned for Xiao to come with her. Da read the look of confusion on the princess's face and said, "I'll explain later. Let's take our leave, sister." Together the two Qiao sisters left, and prayed silently that everything would work out.

Shang Xiang followed the Qiao sisters to the door, and saw why they had decided to leave so suddenly. There stood the warrior she had dreamed about so many times, yearned after for so long. Her heart jumped clear out of her chest, and she gasped.

"Gan Ning…What brings you here? Aren't your quarters on the west side of the castle?"

"Well princess…"

"Just Shang Xiang, remember?" she said.

"Right, Shang Xiang." He corrected himself while smacking himself for not remembering. He was starting to get REALLY nervous, and she wasn't helping in the least.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ning! It was very rude of me to leave you standing out here! Please, come in and sit down." She said.

Xiang knew what her father said about letting strange men into her room when there were no guards or handmaidens, but the poor fellow looked like he was going to collapse onto the hallway floor. Then she wouldn't be able to shut the door with him lying face down in her doorway could she?

What Xiang DIDN'T know was that, by inviting him in, she made him into even more of a nervous wreck. She led him into her mini living room and steered him towards a large, overstuffed, velvet red chair. When they were both seated on the comfy chairs, there was a pause. A moment of complete silence passed when the pirate decided to take the initiative.

"Shang Xiang…I really don't know how to say this without making a fool out of myself and screwing up…" he started.

"Just relax and spit it out Ning! Really what has you so much of a wreck lately?" She smiled at him, and he managed to smile back, if a wee bit nervously.

"Shang Xiang. I was wondering if you found someone to be your husband yet, you know, with the deadline coming around the corner."

"Ning…I have, but if he doesn't return my feelings, I'm afraid that I will have to marry Liu Bei." A sad look fell upon the Wu Princess's freshly tear-streaked face.

"I'm sorry Lady Sun. If I knew you were sensitive to the subject, I wouldn't' have…"

"It's all right Ning, please continue."

"All right. I've avoided this long enough." His courage started building up and he said in a small voice, "I…l.l.love you, Sun Shang Xiang."

Gan Ning started fumbling with his fingers and desperately trying to suppress the blush that was determined to be known on his face.

A minute had passed since Ning had said what was in his heart, and had started to doubt if it was a good idea. In a strained kind of whisper, he heard her say, "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear that from you."

Ning looked up from his fingers and saw Sun smiling like a miracle had occurred. This in a sort of truth had indeed. She jumped onto the awestruck pirate, and he gently hugged her back. A smile crept up on his face, and he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

A/N: woohoo guys! I did it! I did it! I posted another chapter! Now I expect some reviews for my hard work. I'm not even kidding, you guys are lucky I finished this.


End file.
